


Jealousy, Rivalry, and Love

by Goukyou



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (no smut), Adult Frisk, Angry Toriel, Angst, Beginning is kinda light and fluffy, Both start to hate each other, But not too much bloodshed, Chara has a plan, Don't read chapter 15 okay, Fluff, Frans - Freeform, Frans vs Soriel, Frisk Has Issues, Frisk identifies as a female, Frisk should be a candidate for Yandere Simulator, Frisk's POV, GOOD ENDING (IN MY OPINION), Gore, I remember when this was rated 'teen', IT WILL GET MORE INTENSE, Lots of bloodshed ahead, Multi, Poor Sans, Possesive Frisk, Possesive Toriel, Really mean pranks, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans is clueless, Sans is really confused, Secret Photo Taking, Slowwww burn, So can Frisk, Soriel, Sorry Not Sorry, Stalking, This is not DDLC, Toriel POV, Toriel can be evil, Yandere Frisk, Yandere plot, but boring in some areas, eventually, lots of gore, please don't judge, sans pov, so does Toriel, this is my first fanfic, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goukyou/pseuds/Goukyou
Summary: Frisk and Toriel used to be great friends. The more time they spent together, the more their mother-daughter relationship grew. But then, a certain grinning skeleton took a new role in both of their lives.And that was when everything went to hell.





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, Goukyou here.  
> This is my first fanfic, so yeah...  
> Plez don hate meh  
> If I make any grammar or spelling mistakes, then let me know!  
> Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I'm not the best writer, but I think that this is OK!  
> Any grammar or plot mistakes will be fixed, just be sure to let me know.  
> Thank y'all so much!  
> -Goukyou

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> I smile as I pull on my blue and purple striped shirt. Tonight's Toriel's birthday, and I check my phone to see if Sans has written back yet. He's bringing me to the party, because my car is in the shop. I remind myself to bring a plastic bag. His shortcuts always make me feel nauseous. I blush slightly, remembering the last time he had teleported me somewhere. It was a month ago, and, once again, my crappy car had broken down. I called Sans, because he always picks up nowadays. After getting my car towed, he had offered to 'bring me home.' I accepted. 
> 
> What a big mistake.
> 
> The next thing I knew I was running to the bathroom trying not to lose my lunch. You see, whenever he teleports me, I feel like I'm in a metal suit, and someone is slowly making it smaller, until I feel like I'm about to turn to mush. Sans had held my hair back as I knelt over the toilet chucking whatever remained in my stomach, and I remember sheepishly thanking him the next day. That was also the day that I had started to develop feelings for him.
> 
> A knock at the door startles me out of my thoughts and I run to answer. Flinging open the door, my SOUL jumps as I see the grinning skeleton in front of me. He's wearing his trademark blue hoodie and black shorts along with the same pair of ratty pink slippers he had in the underground. "heya kiddo." I can't help the blush that tints my cheeks. "Hey Sans." He motions behind him. "ready to go?" I nod, then remember. "Shoot, just a sec, I need to grab something." I run upstairs and grab the present I had picked out for Toriel. It was a light blue dress, that slowly faded into a sea green, and decorated with fake gems. I had thought it beautiful, and not to mention, it was one of the only dresses I could find in her size. (I had to go into the 'maternity section...') I grab the bag and start to run back down the stairs, when I trip.
> 
> Sans manages to catch me before I hit the floor. I'm gasping and laughing at the same time. He grins at me. "falling for me already, eh kiddo?" I turn scarlet and he laughs, setting me down. "just kidding, heheh." He then bows in a gentlemanly way. "shall we depart?" I giggle, and take his outstretched hand. "We shall." 
> 
> I see nothing but darkness, and the squeezing feeling that comes with it. When my feet finally touch solid ground, I fall against Sans heavily, and I hear him grunt as he tries to hold me up. I groan and barely manage to find my footing. After the world stops spinning, I gather my surroundings. We're standing on Toriel's lawn, and I notice that she started to plant a garden near the front door, containing pink, purple, and yellow flowers. I find it beautiful, and it fills me with DETERMINATION. I swallow the vomit that threatens to come pouring out of my mouth, walk up to the house with Sans, and knock on the door. A few moments pass, then the door swings open, and we're greeted by a very nervous Alphys. "H-hey guys, e-everyone's already h-here." She gives us a shy smile. I give her a little wave, and step inside with Sans.
> 
> Inside is complete CHAOS. Mostly because of Undyne, who is screaming in who-knows-what-language while serving pasta. And by serving, I mean practically breaking the plates as she throws pasta  on them. Papyrus is chasing after a little white dog holding a bone in it's mouth, while little Fuku Fire laughs hysterically and claps her hands in delight. Grillby, who's holding a tray full of burgers, sees us enter, and gives us a strained smile. "Hey guys! Sorry about the... Mess." Sans grins at him. "naw grillbz, this looks like a mighty fine party. couldja  _pasta_ ketchup?" I laugh a little while Grillby just sighs and hands him a bottle of the red stuff that was resting on the tray.
> 
> "Frisk!" I hear a familiar voice, and turn around to see Asgore standing behind me. I squeal and give him a hug. "Asgore! I didn't know that you were coming! I thought that Toriel... Um..." I let go of him and try to find the right words to describe what I was about to say. He gives me a sad smile. "Undyne insisted that I make an appearance, even though the queen didn't want to see me," His gaze turns distant for a second, then turns back to normal. "Though I do hope that we may become acquaintances someday..." I give him a pat on the arm. "Don't worry, I know that you'll be back to normal someday," I lie through my teeth. He gives me a hopeful glance. "Do you really think so?" I continue to lie. "Of course! You've changed, and she DID let you come to the party! Just give her some time!" _And by a little time, I mean around fifty years or so..._ I think to myself. He smiles. "I will have to try my hardest then. Thank you for your kind words of encouragement. Now if you excuse me, I must get more chips." He waves, then starts to make his way over to the snack table.
> 
> "Yo Frisk!" I see a little yellow armless monster run up to me, and I recognize him as one of my best friends from the underground, Monster Kid. "This party is THE ABSOLUTE BEST!" He jumps up and down, then trips on his tail and falls face first onto the floor. "Oof!" I laugh and help him up. He looks at me gratefully. "Thanks. But actually, I have something to tell you!" He spins in a circle excitedly, then stops. "Uhhhh... Wait, I forgot, give me a sec dude." I wait as he thumps his tail on the ground in thought. Then, his face lights up. "Oh yeah! Toriel wants everyone to come outside in the backyard soon, 'cause were gonna have dinner and dessert! Yo, do you think there'll be cake?" His face is so cute I can't help but laugh and pat his head. Still giggling, I kneel down to his height. "Maybe, but we'll probably have cinnamon-butterscotch pie instead."
> 
> MK beams up at me. "Yo that's like, ten times better! I'm gonna go see if we are!" He starts to run towards the kitchen then trips again. I stifle a laugh as he gets back to his feet and continues on his way, as if nothing happened.
> 
> A light tap on my back startles me. When I turn around I see a familiar blue fish monster. "Heya punk, you gonna go get dinner soon?" I nod, smiling. "Yeah, why?" She looks behind her then ushers me into the living room, forcing me to sit. "Uh, can we talk for a second?" I roll my eyes. "Of course! You really don't have to ask."
> 
> Undyne looks relieved, and sits next to me. "Uh, so..." She glances around nervously, before leaning in closer. "I want to ask Alphys the big question," She whispers. I stare at her in shock, then squeal. "Undyne! That's adorable! When are you planning on asking her?" She looks uncomfortable. "Thats the problem, I'm worried that she'll say no..." She trails off, and I grab her shoulders. "Undyne, you've done many brave and astonishing things, not to mention you're the captain of the royal guard! This should feel like a piece of cake to you!" She grins at me sheepishly. "Haha. Yeah right Frisk, It's easy to YOU because you flirt with practically everyone you meet!" I blush and she laughs. "Anyways, thanks for believing in me, punk." She stands up, then gives me a death stare. "And don't even think about spilling the beans, because I WILL have your head hanging on my bedroom wall if you do." I shiver, knowing that it's not an empty threat. She then turns back to normal. "C'mon punk, supper ain't gonna wait for us." She let's out a war cry, then charges out of the room and away. A loud "OW!" comes from outside seconds after, then, "OUT OF THE WAY IDIOT!" I laugh a little. Undyne never changes. 
> 
> When I get outside, I decide to sit next to Temmie, a little dog-cat creature, mostly because I know that no one else will. She can be pretty annoying at times, with her constant "hOi!" greeting. On my other side is Alphys, who is in a heated debate with Undyne about which version of 'Full Metal Alchemist' was better. "Ugh, the regular Full Metal Alchemist is SO much better, because the ending is a lot more realistic! Not every anime should have a happy ending!" I hear Undyne say. "U-Undyne! Y-you should really t-think about it! The p-producers accidentally c-created t-the first one b-because the manga w-was taking forever t-to come o-out and they n-needed a p-plot fast! It's a c-complete flop, and t-they g-got the story all w-wrong!" Alphys argues. Undyne's eyes find mine, and she winks at me. I wink back, then look for Toriel, but it's impossible to find her with this crowd.
> 
> With help, Asgore had managed to make an EXTRA long table just for the party. He also wanted to give a gift to his ex-wife, to show his everlasting devotion. The table was around thirty five feet long, and Toriel couldn't fit in in her house, so she decided to have dinner outside. The cool Autumn air fills me with DETERMINATION.
> 
> Then, I see Toriel, walking to the head of the table and sitting down. Everyone grows silent. She gives us all (With the exception of Asgore) a warm smile, and starts to talk. "Thank you all so much for coming tonight! I am turning one-hundred and five today, and, while that may be a very old age in human years, to us monsters, I've reached the 'older adult' stage of my life." I clap along with the rest of the table, and Undyne gives a shrill whistle. Toriel motions for us to quiet down, then continues. "So, let us celebrate with a feast!"
> 
> On cue, hundreds of spiders climb onto the table carrying plates and trays of food, all stacked with scrumptious delights, and baked pastries. (Don't forget the pasta that Undyne and Papyrus cooked.) Then more spiders come with plates and utensils, setting them down in front of each guest. Normal humans would run away, screaming their heads off, but these spiders are harmless little creatures, who just love to serve their mistress, Muffet.
> 
> I take bits of each kind of food, both human and monster, until my plate is overflowing with goods. I dig in, savoring each bite, and ignoring Temmie's comments on how the food would be much better with Temmie Flakes. I discuss 'Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 3' with Alphys, try to engage a conversation with Temmie, (Her answers to my questions were mostly "YAaAAaA!") And secretly glance at Sans whenever he's not looking. After dessert, everyone starts to wind down, feeling tired and satisfied. Grillby then offers drinks, and I watch in amusement as half of the table gets drunk. Muffet, who's sitting next to Grillby, gives him a peck on the cheek, and he blushes a deep blue. Temmie starts to ramble on and on about her egg, while Aaron and Woshua have a flexing contest. Surprisingly, Sans doesn't participate in the drinking and just talks with Papyrus.
> 
> "LETS ALL GO DANCE OUR SOULS OUT, CAUSE WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE ANYWAYS!" I hear a drunk Burgerpants yell. Actually, he's probably not drunk, just acting normal. But still, almost everyone gets up from the table and starts to yell for music. Tops, the Nice cream vendor, runs to the front yard and returns minutes later with a full DJ set and stereo. "where the hell didja get THAT from?" Sans asks him. Tops just grins. "It's a secret, my dear skeleton." Sans grins at him. "Dont'cha mean, it's topssecret?" Tops groans, and starts up the music. "That wasn't even that funny," I hear him grumble.
> 
> After a few seconds, the music starts and everyone joins in the fun. Mettaton has the spotlight, like always, and is dancing like there's no tomorrow. Even Sans gets up and does some sort of foot tap. I laugh as MK spins me around with his large tail. "I learnt how to dance using only my legs from Mettaton! He's such a cool guy! But he's not as cool as Undyne!" We continue to dance until MK gets tired, and wants to take a break. I wave and continue to dance with the crowd until something catches my eye.
> 
> More like someone.
> 
> Toriel approaches Sans. They talk a little, then Toriel laughs. Sans grins at her then looks away, scanning the crowd, probably looking for Papyrus. He doesn't see Toriel, bending down, lips puckered, only inches from his skull.
> 
> But I do.
> 
>  


	2. Dance Battles and Sleeping Skeletons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!  
> People seem to like this story, and I can't even tell you how happy I am!  
> I promise things get more "Interesting" in this chappie.  
> Thanks again!  
> -Goukyou

           Time slows down. The music fades to a dull throb, and voices and shouts become muffled. All I can see is Toriel, bending over, her lips about to meet Sans's skull. Before I know it, I'm shoving past people, not caring about anything else right now but getting to them.

Agonizing seconds pass as I run as fast as my feet can take me towards them. In reality, they're only about fifty feet away, but to me it seems like miles. I feel as if I'm underwater, watching everything happen as if it's all a dream. I keep running. They're only ten feet away. Now five. Four. Three. Two. One. I'm at an angle, where neither can see me coming, which is a good thing. If they had, Sans would have probably noticed her. I'm so close. Toriel almost scores...

When I grab his sleeve just in time, yanking him a few feet away. Toriel stumbles back a little, looking stunned, and confused. Sans stares at me with the same expression. "heh... kiddo? what's the matter?" I stare at Sans, then at Toriel, then back to Sans. Relief floods through me. I got here just in time.

But I'm still holding onto his sleeve. 

And both are staring at me like I've lost my mind.

I blush furiously, and, to save the silence, decide to say the first thing that comes to my brain. 

"Wanna dance?" 

Both stare at me, and I realize that it must seem kind of awkward that I'm asking Sans straight up to dance with me. 

"I-I mean, like..." I scramble to save myself from the uncomfortable situation. "like what?" Sans asks curiously.   
"You... Looked like such a lazybones, just tapping your foot to the music and all, not doing much, so, I wanted for you to finally do something for once...?" Toriel looks unimpressed with my story, still mad that I interrupted her kiss. Sans just chuckles. "you were watching me?"  
I blush again and shake my head furiously. "No! I mean, Yes! I mean... I just happened to look in your direction, that's all." My attempt is weak, and he knows it. He grins at me. "i'm joking with ya kiddo. and sure, i don't mind dancing if you want to." I smile, happy that he accepted. "Then, what are we waiting for?" l say, pulling him into the crowd of monsters. Glancing back I see Toriel who looks very annoyed and unhappy. I give her a small smile. She doesn't return it. 

_It's okay Frisky, Toriel's just mad because you interrupted her. Nothing else. Of course, she did just try to kiss Sans, but that's okay, she was probably a little drunk. It doesn't mean anything.                                       Does it?_

I think to myself, worried that my own mother...

_No of course not! Sans is at least thirty years younger than her, it's practically impossible that TORIEL of all monsters, would like SANS. Just unthinkable!_

My logical side kicks in.

_Why is it unthinkable? Age doesn't matter, love does. So yes, it is possible._

_Unlikely? Yes, but not impossible._

"It was just the drinks," I murmur as we approach the dance floor. 

Sans is actually a surprisingly good dancer.

When a famous monster song comes on, Napstablook, who is now the DJ, quietly asks for everyone to take separate turns dancing in the center of the crowd.

Monster after monster gains the spotlight, and even MK joins in, spinning on his tail like a top. Then, I realize that Sans isn't next to me anymore. My worried and naive side immediately suspects that Toriel kidnapped him for herself, when I see that the new monster in the center is Sans. He starts to dance. I can't believe my eyes. He can really breakdance.  He does the worm, then stands up and backflips three times in a row, earning himself a huge round of applause. But he's not done yet. He does the windmill, jackhammer, backspins, air flares, and even the one handed chair flare. After the show, the crowd roars and cheers, and I see Sans turn blue from embarrassment. He walks back towards me, hands in his pockets, laughing a little to himself.

I fake glare at him and punch him in the arm.

"ow! the hell was that for?"

Giggling, I apologize. "Sorry. But REALLY? Sans, the laziest monster on earth, knows how to breakdance like a complete PRO, and he never told ME, one of his best friends? Why?" He grins. "cause then i'd have to make an effort to show you." I sigh. "Honestly?" He laughs. "yep."

The dance rotation is pretty much over, because everyone knows that they can't even try to compete anymore.

They go back to dancing, and out of the corner of my eye, I see Toriel walking over to us. I have the urge to grab Sans again and drag him somewhere else, away from her. "Sans! What marvelous dancing skills! I never knew that you could do anything more than make puns and sleep!" She jokes. He smiles and pulls out a ketchup bottle from his hoodie, taking a swig. "yeah. i've actually been dancing since i was a baby bones. it felt great, from my skull _tomatoes._ He takes another swig of his ketchup to emphasize on the pun. Me and Toriel laugh, and I catch her looking at me funny. Sans yawns, eyelids drooping. "yeah, that really wore me out. i'm going back to my seat to take a nap. heh, you know how i am. sleeping comes so naturally to me i could do it with my eyes closed..." And he falls to the ground. Me and Toriel both scramble to pick him up. Toriel gets there first, and lifts him into her arms. I feel a prick of jealousy in my SOUL.

Toriel looks at the sleeping Sans, affection clear in her eyes. I can't help but pout a little bit, and I watch gloomily as she carries him to the table and sets him down in his seat.

Wait

How the heck did she know what seat was his?

_she was watching him obviously_

I know I can't ignore it know. 

My mother loves Sans.

Oh great.

Who knows when she's going to make her next move?

 _Well, I know one thing for sure,_ I think as I walk back to the dance floor.

_I'm not going to give up Sans without a fight._

 

 


	3. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TORIEL POV  
> WHOOP WHOOOOOOP!  
> Yay!  
> Also sorry about last chapter it was quite short  
> They will be longer in the future!  
> Also things get a little more interesting this chapter!  
> -Goukyou

             I sit at the kitchen table sipping tea and waiting for Frisk to arrive for our weekly 'bonding time.' Usually we both would bake pies, plant flowers, or just sit and talk. Today would be a sit and talk day, because I needed to discuss something with her.

Something that happened last night at the party.

I may be making a big deal out of this, but I definitely would like to get some things straight. Like for instance:

Why exactly did she rudely interrupt my kiss with Sans? It obviously wasn't just because she wanted to dance. She wanted to stop me. Maybe she isn't ready to have a father? I chuckle to myself. A father. Me and Sans aren't even in a romantic relationship, let alone engaged. But... It would be nice to have someone else to live with me, that I could love and that would love me in return. Someone who would lie next to me in bed at night and hug me. 

Someone besides Asgore.

I push the king away from my mind, disgusted that I would even think about him, and start to fantasize a relationship with Sans. We could take walks on the beach, hand in hand, and lie together under the stars.

I'm still in my daydream when I hear a soft knock on the door.

"Come in, my child!" I call out, knowing that it's Frisk. The door opens, and I see her walk in, wiping her shoes on the matt to clean them. She then looks up at me. "Hey Toriel!" I nod in return. "Good afternoon, Frisk." She sits at the table across from me, rubbing her hands together briskly. "So! What are we going to do today?" I grab the tray of tea and sugar cookies and bring them to the table. "I was thinking," I reply, setting the tray on the table. "That we could just talk." She shrugs. "Okay. Sure." We sit in awkward silence, sipping tea and munching on cookies until I finally break it. 

"Why did you rudely interrupt my kiss with Sans?"   
Her face flushes, and I see her eyes narrow for just a second, then her normal smile returns in a flash. "What do you mean, interrupt? I was just in a hurry, because the song was about to end." Her reply is practiced and well rehearsed, I can tell. I sigh, setting down my cup of tea. "I have been a mother for a very long time, Frisk. I know when someone is lying." 

Happy mood gone in a flash, Frisk glares at me. "I'm not lying, that's bullshit! Why the hell do you think that I would be anyways?" I stare back at her, surprised by her change in attitude. "Don't use inappropriate words in my house. Please rephrase your sentence at once." She scowls, but obeys anyways. "I'm not lying, and why do you think that I would lie anyways?" I tap my foot impatiently. "Because if you actually weren't, you wouldn't have snapped at me so rudely." Frisk sighs. "Okay! Sorry! But mom, why are you so worked up about it?" I feel like strangling her, she's so naive. "Because," I say patiently, trying not to lose my temper. "When someone want's to kiss someone else, it means that they obviously have feelings and care about that person." Frisk laughs nervously. "I know that, but mom, isn't he like, thirty years younger than you? Or more?" I sigh.

"Monster ages are much different than human ages. In monster perspective, Sans is only about seven years younger than me."

Frisk chokes on her cookie.

"Are you serious? Because if you are, it doesn't mean that you're going to get into a relationship with Sans, right?"

I chuckle. "Who knows? And if we do, it will give you two a chance to grow even closer! Maybe... Maybe you can have father-daughter bonding times in the future?" I immediately regret saying those words, feeling flustered that Frisk now knows that I hope for a chance of marriage. Her face instead becomes expressionless and unreadable. "Frisk? My child, are you alright?" She snaps back into reality. "No, I'm not. And Toriel, I do not want for Sans to be my... dad." Her voice is cold. I walk over to her and gently rub her back. "It is okay, there was only a slight possibility of marriage anyways. Besides, I don't even know if he likes me back yet!"

Frisk's head snaps towards me. "Mom! I don't want you and Sans to be in a relationship at all!" 

"But why not, my child? Is it that you two are close friends and it would be awkward if he-" 

"No! I just... I just don't want that! I don't want to see you two together, please!" She yells. I feel my skin grow warm beneath my fur. "Well," I snap standing up. "I do think that it's up to ME to decide who I will marry and who I will not." Frisk snorts.

"You don't even know if he likes you back yet, and already you're thinking about marriage." I feel rage boiling near the surface. "And how would you know that?" Frisk smiles mockingly. "I don't, but obviously you don't either." 

Sighing, I sit back down. "I don't get why you're so worked up about this, my child." Frisk slumps down in her chair, arms crossed, pouting. "I just am. So stop asking me why." I decide to leave her be, stand up again, and carry the tray back to the kitchen. When I get back, Frisk is standing my the door. "I'm going to go, if you don't mind," She says quietly. I don't answer, and she walks out, closing the door softly behind her.

Why is she so mad? Honestly, she should be happy! Sans is her best friend, and to have him as a father, well, I would think she would have liked that. But it is true. I don't even know if he likes me back. But...

He came every day for hours to keep me company in the cold, and we shared knock-knock jokes together.

He listened when I told him about Frisk and when I asked him to make that promise.

He cared about me and helped me to get out of the ruins so I could rescue Frisk from Asgore's wrath.

Wouldn't someone who truly cared for you do that?

I decide yes. I will believe that somewhere in his SOUL, he is harboring feelings of affection. And if he isn't, I can try and spend more time with him, to let him know that I care. And maybe he will someday in return. Feeling fresh and happy, I whistle as I clean the crumbs off the table and into the trash can. Frisk may not accept it yet, but I know that over time, if everything works out, she will become accustomed to the idea hopefully. And with that thought in mind, I continue to clean, all the while thinking about the skeleton that had stolen my heart.

........................

_Back at Frisk's house..._

I sit on my bed, staring at the ceiling, feeling depressed and lonely, knowing that my own mother was trying to steal away the love of my life. Then, I feel a familiar presence enter my head. My body stiffens. 

 **"Really?"** I hear it say, disgust clear in it's voice.  **"You're just giving up? How pathetic. I thought that you were strong, but oh, how I have been mistaken."** I sigh, annoyed. "Hello Chara." She laughs.  **"Missed me? Of course you did, no need to answer that question."** I sigh and curl up into a ball. "Leave me alone," I mutter, trying to block out the sound of her voice ringing in my head. 

 **"I see that you've got a problem. And it involves the smiley trash bag."** I groan and bury my face into my pillow. "Please, Chara. I'm tired." She laughs.  **"Tired? Or defeated. Really, you hear that Toriel likes the same person that you do, and then BAM. You give up. I thought red SOULS were the most powerful ones."** I stay silent, hoping that she'll leave.  **"I can help you."**

Involuntarily, I snap back into attention, my SOUL thumping in my chest excitedly. "What?" I honestly hate the demon girl, but if she can help, I'll be willing to listen. Seeing that she got my attention, I can feel her smirk.  **"It's easy. You thought it** **yourself: 'I won't give up Sans without a fight. What changed though?"** I sit up. "I didn't know that Toriel liked him so much that she wanted to marry him! I don't want to take it away from her..." My voice trails off, and now that i'm saying it, it sounds like a stupid excuse. Chara laughs.  **"Just take him back from her. We both know that you'd never be able to live seeing them together."**  I nod slowly. "But..." She sighs impatiently.  **"But what? I don't have all day you know."** I lean back, defeated.

"Fine. What do I have to do?" 

I feel Chara smile, and I know that there's no turning back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIDE NOTE: CHARA DOES NOT POSSESS FRISK. SHE IS JUST GONNA MAKE A DEAL OR SUMTIN WITH HER SO THAT SHE CAN HELP FRISK.
> 
> Or is she really 'helping' Frisk?  
> Mwahahahaha
> 
> It'll be made clear in the next chappie.  
> SEE YA LATER GUYS!  
> -Goukyou


	4. The Rivalry Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara is a really good matchmaker to be honest  
> heheh...  
> And updates will probably slow a little because:  
> 1: Homework and other stuff is taking up a lot of time and  
> 2: I suck at getting motivated.  
> BUT  
> I WILL TRY MY ABSOLUTE HARDEST  
> AND HAVE DETERMINATION TO DO THIS  
> Cause when you start something you have to finish it.  
> THANK YOU FOR THE KUDOS AS WELL!  
> -Goukyou

  I take a deep breath. It's been two weeks since my 'chat' with Toriel, and we haven't talked since. But right now, that doesn't matter. Tonight is the night that I make my first move. Asgore is hosting a party/ball thingy, and Sans is going.  _And for once Chara did something useful,_ I think to myself as I brush my brown hair. 

Chara had told me what to say to Asgore so that he would host the party and I wouldn't have to. I told him to make the party for the ten year anniversary of monsters being free and also in the honor of his former queen, "Who showed me that my actions were wrong," (Asgore decided to add that in his speech,) and to try and be kind to show her that he had changed, maybe even dance with her if things went well.  _So that way Toriel will be occupied with him, and I can attempt to catch Sans alone._  I'm not going to ask him out or anything, just try and let our relationship as friends go a little further. I check my watch. One hour. Asgore rented out a huge place and sent out hundreds of invitations to both monsters and humans. I really am excited, and I even bought a dress for the occasion. It's black, and I find that it is absolutely stunning. The side is cut into a v-shape and it sparkles whenever the light catches it. Even Chara admitted that it looked "Sort of nice."

**"Remember to try and lead him away from wherever Toriel is. Make her stick with Dad so he can occupy her. I never really liked Mom that much anyways, she always yelled at me."** I hear Chara's voice ring out in my head.

I nod and start to apply makeup.  **"You do realize that makeup is really just colored dirt that you put on your face, right?"** I roll my eyes. "Shut up Chara." She snickers.  **"Oh yeah, don't forget that you owe me chocolate if this works out."** I snort. "That's what you want to be payed with?"  **"Of course not dummy, it's just a little thank you gift."** I sigh. "Then what's the other thing that you wanted? You still haven't told me. Oh, and remember that it can't be to destroy my friends." Chara sighs.  **"Sadly, I know, but you'll see when it's time."** I shrug. "Fine." 

I'm actually not really worried about what Chara wants, because, like I said, she isn't allowed to hurt my friends or family or take control of me. And we shook on it. Chara never breaks a promise.

Forty five minutes later, I'm driving down the highway with my fixed yet still crappy car, trying to block out the sound of Chara's annoying voice.  **"And remember, you have to get me the GOOD kind of chocolate. Not like, Almond Joys or whatever. I want Hershey's... Oh wait! Kinder, definitely Kinder."** I groan, and pull into the right lane. "You'll get your chocolate Chara, just PLEASE shut up." She giggles like a maniac. **"You nervous? Of course you are. But it's okay, If you need my help I'll be your wing woman, just let me take control..."**  "No Chara." I say, looking for the exit that I need to take.  **"And** **things could go so well that** **you two would get a room and THEN you'd owe me big tim-"**  I almost ram into the car in front of me."CHARA! What the hell? I don't even... You... Ugh! I don't want to do THAT!" I yell, flustered. She just laughs.

When I finally get there, I feel a little nervous, but happy as well. I enter through the doors to the building and see both monsters and humans all dressed up and dancing. I can't help but feel a little underdressed compared to the other women. "Wow Frisk! You look amazing!" I hear a sort of high-pitched voice say. Turning, I see MK standing behind me in a tuxedo without arms. I laugh. "Thanks! And you look rather dashing as well." He turns red. "Aww shucks Frisk." I remember what Toriel said at the party. " _Monster age is much different than human age, and we live much longer."_ So even though we were pretty much the same age back in the underground, now I'm all grown up and he's still a child. I smile thinking about this. _At least he'll still stay young and cute,_ I think. I know that later on, plenty of monster girls will fall head over heels for him. I remember I definitely did when I was his age.

Looking around the room I look for Sans but my eyes fall instead on Toriel. And damn, the dress I gave her really looks good on her. I have to admit, I'm jealous. Then, I see him. Standing near the corner of the room in an actual tux, and looking quite uncomfortable, is Sans.  **"Now's your chance idiot, go to him. And don't stop to think, Toriel's looking in the same direction."** Chara agreed to be my eyes in the 'sky,' sometimes looking everywhere from inside my head, and sometimes going out of my body to take a quick glance around. I start to make a beeline towards him, but I manage to keep my pace slow enough and relaxed. I decide to circle around him and come in from behind. Soon enough, I'm standing around two feet away from him.

I give him a quick tap on the back. He turns around, confused then sees me. His face softens a bit. "hey kiddo..." He pauses for a moment. "nice dress." He comments, and I feel my cheeks redden. "Thanks! I didn't expect to see you of all people in a tux." He grins. "eh, papyrus had to force me into it." Stifling a laugh, I imagine Papyrus yelling at him and cursing as he tries, in vain, to shove Sans into the tux.

"so kiddo, i'm guessing you came here because you wanted to ask me to dance?" I laugh a little. "No, not really, but sure." Sans shrugs, and takes my arm and I flush at the sudden contact. As we stroll to the dance floor, my head is so full of emotions and thoughts that I don't see the large monster right in front of me. I yelp as I bump against them, and fall backwards. A boney hand catches mine right before I hit the ground. Pulling me up Sans laughs. "Yeah, I know, I'm clumsy. Thanks for catching me though." Sans shrugs. "What are friends for?" 

We dance for around thirty minutes, and thankfully, I never see any sign of Toriel. Asgore is probably keeping her busy...

And then the lights dim for a slow song. My breath grows rapid, and I feel numb. Monsters and humans are partnering up. And I'm here with Sans. Could this be the moment? Really?

But when I turn around to look for Sans, he's gone. Panic floods through me. **"Ugh. to your right** **idiot. Next time, be a little quicker. If there IS a next time."** I hear Chara speak, and I know exactly what I'm about to look at. I don't want to believe it, but there it is, several feet ahead of me. Toriel. Dancing with Sans. Gracefully. He looks relaxed, and I feel envy gnaw at my SOUL. Toriel looks satisfied as they twirl around to the soothing tune.  **"I have a plan, but you are gonna have to go with it if you don't want Mr. Skeleton to be ripped from your grasp."** I don't say anything, and continue to stare. But Chara knows I'm listening.  **"Let me take control for a little, and I'll fix this quickly."** I tear my eyes away from the painful sight. "No way. You're idea of that is probably dusting Toriel." Chara laughs.  **"No you idiot. Here, lets make a compromise. I'll take over, but still give you enough power to take back control whenever you wish."** I know that it's a risky bet. But...

Toriel has that look again.

Without thinking, I agree.

And then my body is sucked into blackness.

\---------------------------------------------

QUICK NOTE BEFORE WE CONTINUE...

Whenever Chara takes control, she will speak with the regular font, and Frisk will take on the bold font. HOPE THAT MAKES SENSE. 

\---------------------------------------------

"Gosh," I hear Chara whisper, stretching her, I mean, MY arms above my head. "I forgot what it feels like to be free again." I groan. **"Just get on with it."** My appearance hasn't changed thankfully, and we make our way to the pair just as a new song comes on. It's a funky jazz song, and monsters start to cheer and sway to the tune. Toriel opens her mouth...

And with one smooth motion, Chara grabs Sans's sleeve and pulls him a couple feet away. He looks confused, and Chara grins. "Come on ya lazy bones, let's spice this up a little." And then, she spins him around and they start to swing dance. Toriel just glares at her, fury clear in her eyes. Napstablook, again the DJ, changes the song after about forty seconds in to a modern pop song. Toriel takes the opportunity and 'accidentally' bumps into chart/me, knocking us away from Sans. Chara gets to her feet, and I can feel the DETERMINATION surging through her SOUL. "Oh it's on motherf-" **"CHARA!"** "Sorry." She hisses, and then grabs Toriel instead of Sans, and casually leads her into the middle of the dance floor, with a concerned Sans trailing behind. "Shall we battle for the right to dance with the skeleton, my dear mother?" I hear Chara whisper into Toriel's ear. Toriel looks vacant for a second, then smirks, her body becoming tense. "So that's why you don't want me to be with Sans. It's clear now. But as I said before, life isn't always about what you want, my dear. And I'm not sure if you should be chasing after men who are fifty years older than you." It's obvious that she's about to snap. Chara stays silent for a moment, then grins innocently back.

"I'm trying to see things from your perspective mom on how I'm really selfish, (EVEN when I sacrificed my life to free you from the underground and stuff) but I can't get my head that far up my ass."

Toriel clenches her fists. "Why you little..." Chara laughs, and holds up her hands. "Hey, you started it goat lady, I'm just doing the rest for you." Toriel grabs Chara's arm and drags her to the corner of the room. "That's it. You don't even know how long I have been chasing after Sans. And now, you little brat, want to come running along ruining it? I am done with this arrogant behavior! I am a grown woman, and I may do what I please." Chara snorts. "Remember when I asked you for your opinion? Me neither." Toriel stands up straight, and storms to the snack table, steam practically coming from her nostrils. Chara giggles. "Wow. She's pathetic. Sorry Frisk, but I think I may have ruined your relationship with Toriel."  **"YOU THINK? WHO EVEN SAYS THAT TO THEIR OWN MOTHER?"** "Oh, I know! I know!" Chara mocks, raising her hand in the air and jumping up and down. "You do!" I groan, wishing to punch something.  **"You are NEVER taking control ever again you little twerp,"** I snarl, taking back control, and breathing a sigh of relief as feeling comes flooding back into my limbs.

Chara sighs.  **"You're going to have to fight her for him, you know. It may not be an actual physical fight, but you get what I mean."**

I wring my hair in my hands nervously, knowing that there are only two options.

Steal Sans away from Toriel, probably resulting in war or,

Let it go, knowing that Toriel will probably get with Sans.

But that last choice could make me so depressed, I might be tempted to...

RESET.

 

  


	5. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW  
> It's been a while.  
> One quick question for y'all...  
> Would you like to see two alternative endings? Because I already have in mind the ship that will win...  
> And I would hate to break a few hearts out there,  
> So yeah, I'd be really happy to see what you guys want!  
> 

I stare out of my window, head throbbing painfully. The party was over quickly, at least to me. I left early, angry and confused. My own daughter disrespected me, and ended up threatening me just because she was chasing after the same man that I was.

Asgore had insisted that I stay, but I merely shook my head, wrenching my arm away from his grasp, and walked sharply out of the building. After a restless night of tossing and turning, I had no idea what to do. I love my daughter, even after everything she had said, but somehow, I could never see myself giving up Sans. The thought of someone else's arms around him, someone else cuddling with him on the couch...

It makes me sick just to imagine.

My headache worsens, and I resort to one of the human pills to lessen the pain.

I know that Sans has to have some sort of feeling for me...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Toriel felt tears running down her cheeks as she leaned against the door that separated her from the rest of the underground. Asgore had finally taken it too far. Revenge blackened his SOUL, and clouded his vision. She didn't want to be near him ever again after his speech about how they would escape:_

_By killing innocent children. Taking their SOULS. Using them as tools to gain their freedom. Toriel had tried to convince him not to go through with his dark plan. "There must be another way!" She had cried, begging for the monster king to show MERCY to the second unfortunate human that had fallen down into the underground. He refused to answer, and slaughtered the poor thing right on spot. Toriel watched horrified. It's body didn't turn to_ _dust as she had expected._

_Red liquid poured out of it, making a large puddle on the floor. An awful smell filled the room as It's flesh burned from Asgore's fireballs, and even now, she couldn't get the screams out of her head. The awful screams._

_Remembering the day she left was the only thread of sanity that she had left. This time, it was Asgore who was begging at her feet, to stay with him. Toriel just stared ahead, and marched out of the room. Now, here she was, all alone. At first it didn't seem too bad. Plenty of snails to keep her healthy, and the occasional Froggit here and there._

_But years passed, and life grew tiresome. Toriel began to make traps just to entertain herself, and even though she doubted anyone would come through the barrier ever again, it was still fun to pretend._

_Then, the third child came through. Toriel, unsure on how to react, tried to act like their mother, but they just shook their head and left. A month later, she learned by small talk with spiders, that the human had been slaughtered. It filled her with sadness, and she vowed to at least make more of an effort to act friendly. The fourth child came, and slipped through the ruins quickly. Such a kind SOUL they were. They even helped her cook a bit before leaving. One by one more and more humans came, and one by on they left and died. Every time, Toriel became more and more possessive. The very last SOUL that she had seen had been a small thing, wearing a cowboy hat and holding a toy gun. It was then that she tried to destroy the exit, but the child nearly dusted her. They were strong._

_Toriel sat for hours on end at the door, crying or talking to herself until one day..._

_She had just been sitting there, staring into nothingness when she heard a deep, comforting voice from outside the door:_

_"knock knock."  
_

_Toriel was extremely surprised to hear someone. It had been a while since she had talked to another monster. She did the only thing she could._

_"Who's there?"  
_

_Silence for a minute, then the voice spoke again._

_"dishes."_

_"Dishes who?"_

_"dishes a very bad joke."  
_

_Toriel couldn't help it. She laughed. Not just a regular laugh, but loud and ugly belly laughs. The voice doesn't stop._

_"knock knock."  
_

_Toriel was ready for it._

_"Who's there?"  
_

_"a pencil."_

_"A pencil who?"  
_

_"nevermind, this joke is pointless."  
_

_Toriel laughed again, her spirits rising with every giggle that escaped her mouth. Then, she decided to share a joke that she had heard long ago._

_"Knock knock."  
_

_The voice chuckled. "who's there?"_

_"Who."  
_

_"Who who?"_

_"Are you an owl?"_

_The monster laughed again, And for an hour they exchanged jokes until finally, the voice told her that he had to go. Scared of losing a new friend, Toriel called out. "Wait!" The_ _sounds of footsteps slowed to a halt. "Please," She cleared her throat. "Could you please come back again?" There was silence for a moment. Then a response. "sure."_

_Toriel felt her SOUL fill with happiness. She wasn't alone anymore. She could actually talk to someone for once._

_"Thank you," She whispered, but he had already left._

_He came back the very next day._

_Again they shared jokes._

_Again he left._

_And again she asked for him to come back._

_It became a regular activity for the both of them, and through their short times together, Toriel pieced together some information.  
_

_He was a skeleton monster, and she could tell by most of his jokes, which were about bones._

_He also had a brother, whom he loved very much._

_And also, his name was probably Sans. She had figured out one day when he had sat down against the door._

_"knock knock."_

_"Who's there?"  
_

_"orange."  
_

_"Orange_ _who?"_  
  
_"Orange you going to let me in? It's freezing outside!"_

_Toriel giggled. She could practically see him smiling on the other side of the door, even if she didn't know what he looked like. "aren't my jokes sansational?" He emphasized so much on that part of the word that Toriel thought it must be some kind of reference she didn't know about. Hearing silence, the monster seemed to have realized his mistake. "heheh, whoops. i just realized you wouldn't get that one." Toriel just smiled to herself, telling him that it was okay, and they continued to share jokes. She had come to realize after a while that Sans was probably his name, after a few more jokes with the same word in it.   
_

_Then came Frisk._

_She didn't show up at the door for around three days, her time being occupied with keeping Frisk safe and alive, but then, after she escaped, Toriel felt empty and hollow. She went back to leaning against the door, and when Sans came along, didn't laugh at his jokes as much as normal. He seemed to notice something was up though._

_"something wrong?" He asked. Toriel felt tears brimming in her eyes. "Yes, something is wrong," She replied, her voice soft._

_"wanna tell me about it?"_

_Toriel thought of Asgore, and all the other monsters that would try to kill Frisk on the spot, and without thinking, she asked for a promise._

_"May you promise me something?" Her breath hitched in her throat, as she waited tensely for a reply._

_The voice was hesitant at responding. "sure, what is it?"_

_"If-" Her voice cracked. "If a human child comes across your path, will you protect them? Will you promise to keep them safe all throughout the underground?"  
_

_"well, i don't-"  
_

_"Promise me, please."  
_

_Silence._

_Then a soft chuckle. "okay then. it's a promise."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Didn't his promise mean something? He said it himself after they had been freed: He never made promises. But he had done such a thing for  _her._ not Frisk, but  _her, Toriel._ The thought began to fill her with hope, and her SOUL jumped with joy. 

Maybe she was special to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo yeah  
> A quick little peek inside Tori's head.  
> AND YEP THINGS ABOUT TO GET INTERESTING  
> HEhEHEhehE  
> See you guys later!  
> -Goukyou


	6. Poisonous Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while guys, and I had lost all motivation for this story, until now  
> Now here's a Frisk POV, and it's been a month since the last chapter.  
> This chapter is officially where the dark stuff starts to go down...

I can't help but laugh as I stare at the picture of a younger Sans and Papyrus.

Actually, I'm just staring at Sans.

He looks just like he does now, but is a bit shorter, and seems more... Empty? Probably. He was in the underground at that time, after all.  
But, thanks to me, I helped to set him and his brother free! I mean, what did Toriel do? Share a few jokes with him? Bake some pies for him?

I saved the entire underground for him. It's really only logical that his affection should be for me and not Toriel.

I stare at the picture a little longer. I had stolen it from Papyrus's house a few weeks ago. It had been in a photo album by his race car bed.  
Smiling, I gently kiss it and set it into the drawer beneath my bed. It's a secret drawer that I keep photos in.  
Mostly photos of Sans.  
Nobody but me knows about it.  
And nobody will ever find out.

**"You freak,"**  Chara mutters. I ignore her, and grab my camera, ready to sneak out of the house.  
**"Are you seriously about to do it again? Even I thought you were better than this. I hope you can feel your sins crawling on your back."**

Rolling my eyes, I open the front door. Cool night air gently blows on my face. Taking a deep breath, I sprint down the sidewalk, holding the camera close to my chest. Tonight will be one of my only chances to do this.

After a little, I come to a stop in front of the skeleton brother's house. It's blue walls taunt me, making my doubts come crawling back to me. 

But it's too late to stop now. I'm already here anyways.

Tiptoeing gently around the house, I come to a stop underneath Sans' window. A drainpipe leads straight up to the sill, and I climb it, knowing exactly how to climb so I don't fall.

I've had lots of practice with this.

Finally, I get to the top, and look inside the dimly lit room.

How perfect!

Sans is sleeping, still sitting up, blue drool dripping from his mouth. His skeletal hands are on top of a book, on his lap. And, to make everything even better, he left his bedside lamp on, providing enough vision so I don't have to use the flash. I pull out the camera, and, still balancing precariously on the windowsill, manage to snap a few photos of him. He's so adorable in this position that I sit for a while longer, staring at him, and fantasizing about our future together. Suddenly, the door to his room opens. I almost scream in shock, and stumble backwards, nearly falling. In a flash, I manage to compose myself and climb off of the ledge until i'm only hanging on it by my fingers.

"SANS! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP READING IN BED SO LATE! AND YOU EVEN LEFT THE LIGHT ON!"

I hear Sans grunt, his voice a bit muffled because of the glass between us. "s'okay paps, i was just doing a bit of studying. sorry if i disturbed your sleep."

Papyrus says something in return, but I've already jumped off and landed on the ground, the pain in my legs barely dazing me. I finally have fifty pictures of Sans sleeping! I can't help but dance a little, giggling madly, before I remember that I'm still within earshot of the house, and in plain sight of anyone who might be looking out the window. I make sure that the photos came out okay, then run back home, smiling to myself.

**"You're a creep."** Chara spits as I sprint along, the silver moon shining down on me like a spotlight.  **"I can't believe I ever helped you."** I just laugh, and shake my head.  
"No, I just really love him, that's all."

When we finally arrive home, I run straight to my room, and to the laptop beside my bed. My fingers are a blur as I upload them to my storage, and start to print them out. The photos come out quickly, on glossy photo paper, and I take them with trembling hands, practically drooling. They came out so well that I can't help but kiss one of them, pretending that my lips are pressed against Sans' skull instead of a strange tasting stock paper.  
My mind runs away to a fantasy world again, and it's so vivid I barely notice the minutes tick by. 

 By the time I pull away, I'm sweating, and the photo is soggy with spit, and has teeth marks on the edges. I guess I was imagining everything too vividly. I wipe the spit off, and instead of putting the photo with the rest, end up taking it to bed with me, pressing it close to my chest, and stroking it.

Sans will love me.

I will make him love me, and no one else.

The thought fills me with DETERMINATION.

"Goodnight Chara," I say, giggling a little.

There's no response. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short chapter  
> Now we all know the darker side of Frisk. (:  
> And the story probably isn't going to finish with her being a pacifist either.  
> Adios!  
> -Goukyou


	7. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mhmmmmm  
> The story is getting darker by the second  
> So the rating has changed.  
> This chapter pretty much kills all the fluff there was  
> Wish me luck, I'm going to try and update as much as I can for this story haha  
> -Goukyou

_How To Get Revenge on Anyone: 15 Steps (with Pictures) - wikiHow_

I hum a little to myself as I scroll through the article, searching for ideas. The first two parts are all boring stuff, like ' _Kill them with kindness!'_ trash. But eventually I come to part three on the reading, 'Getting Dirty.'

This is definitely what I'm looking for.

1:  _Make the decision to sink to their level._

I think for a moment, then continue to read. I've already done that.

2: _Send anonymous letters, phone calls, or texts._

That sounded like a pretty good idea. I'll have to write that down for later.

3: _Leave them a disgusting gift._

4:  _Embarrass them publicly._

5:  _Freak them out._

Wow. These all sound great. I smile a little and lean back into my chair.

Toriel will be out of my hair soon.

But which one to do first?

Why not in order?

I give myself a thumbs up.

_Sending letters, texts, and calls will be easy enough. And, it doesn't take too much time either!_

**"Really? I mean, I hate Toriel as much as you do, but stooping down to this level? Honestly."**

"Shut up Chara," I say sweetly, and continue to brainstorm.

**"Frisk, stop already. This isn't funny."**  

I slam my hands down on the desk and stand up, feeling my cheeks strain from grinning crazily. "I SAID SHUT UP CHARA!"

...

"Finally," I snarl, and sit back down, ready to yell again if necessary.

After all, I could ERASE Chara if I wanted to. It would take a lot of effort, but it was still easily possible to do so.

"Jeez," I mutter. "You have no idea how hard it is to live with a demon all the time."

**"I know, right? Tell me about it."** She shot back sarcastically, and I feel her take a twinge of control, causing my arm to hit me in the face.

That did it.

I reach inside myself for her SOUL, find it, and pull.

The room goes pitch black, and then she appears, floating in front of me, a stupid smile plastered across her face.

**"You called?"**

 With a lunge, I fly towards her, and pull out the knife that I keep in my inventory, then swing. She dodges the attack effortlessly.

**"Idiot. Don't you know I can't be killed? I'm a spirit."**

I feel a smile creep across my face.

"I don't think I'm the idiot here. You don't realize how powerful i've become."

A flash of doubt appears on Chara's face, then resigns back to the neutral grin. **"Ha. Take your best shot, _pacifist."_**

And I do.

Raising the knife high, I rush again, and feel the sharp blade connect with soft flesh.

Time seems to stop.

Droplets of blood fly through the air, from Chara's shoulder.

I can see her shocked face, full of an emotion I had never seen there before.

Fear.

She stumbles back, and I stand, the knife dripping with blood.

**"What the-"**

I walk towards her, and she growls at me, her face becoming blurry.

**"So what if I'm materialized! I can just end the encounter and be free! You really have no idea what you've done, making me materialized. You IDIOT."**

She chooses the flee option.

...

_But nothing happened._

Her face becomes panicked.

FLEE.

...

_But nothing happened._

I giggle, and walk towards her. "You can't leave the encounter, unless you kill me. And I can put you back WHENEVER I want."

Chara screams in outrage, and black liquid starts to drip down her face, completely disorienting her features. She lunges forward, knife in hand, black goo flying everywhere.

Just as she's about to hit me, I swing the knife upwards into her belly, feeling it plunge all the way to the handle, blood trickling down my wrist. "I've told you many times not to interfere!"

She jerks back unnaturally, and I hear a strange cracking noise come from what must be her spine. I slide the knife from her stomach, watching her fall to the ground, sweater stained in blood.

"I SPAREd your life. You're only here because of ME!"

She stares at me with wide eyes, blood dripping from her mouth.

I smile and hunch down, grabbing her collar, and forcing her to face me, ignoring her cries of pain, and lean close to her ear.

**"So don't get in my way."**

The encounter ends, and I know she's back in my mind.

I examine my clothes, and see that they're splattered with Chara's blood. Walking into the bathroom to wash up, I take a brief glance at the mirror, and see an unfamiliar face staring back at me.

A girl who's eyes are filled with murder and lust.

A girl who's face is no longer expressionless.

A girl who's now filled with a different type of DETERMINATION.

_Though despite everything, it's still you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The revenge thing is an actual article. Go check it out on wikiHow guys!  
> So yeah, this is going to get a lot more weird, so that's why I changed the rating. More blood up ahead.  
> If you've got questions, just ask me, I can be very confusing sometimes with my words.  
> -Goukyou


	8. Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while guys...  
> This year has been pretty rough, so now that it's summer, i'll be updating more and more. :D

I sigh as I continue to type the email. I'm kind of shocked my mood changed like that.

Ok, it was a really, REALLY drastic change.

Chara might be dead.

I reach inside my mind. She's still alive, and managed to SAVE just in time. I remember our encounter and cringe a little. It was the closest I had ever been to gaining LOVE.

In this run, at least.

I did feel bad after our fight. Even though Chara was a pain, I didn't want to hurt her, exactly.  
But then I thought back to the previous runs I had played.  
The genocide ones.

Sure, I accepted Chara's offer to take over my body. But she was the one who started to murder people!

And maybe I could have stopped her.

Ok, I could have stopped her.

But to be honest, after numerous times of playing the pacifist in the underground, the little angel sent from heaven, it felt nice to see how they all reacted when I turned into their worst nightmare.

Sure, it was hard seeing them all die.

But who cared? I didn't. Even if I freed them, the world would RESET, just like that, and I'd end up at the beginning, in the same stupid ruins eating the same nasty butterscotch-cinnamon pie, and listening to the same boring snail facts from my possessive goat mother. I was insane by then, screaming because there was no way out of the loop of timelines.  
But when me and Chara finally came to the judgement hall in our first genocide run, I realized that I didn't want Chara to kill Sans. Although he never really did anything to impress me besides making me laugh with his puns, I felt obliged to the grinning skeleton, even though his promises were left empty, and he would rather spend his days sleeping then saving me from a screaming fish monster.

So I convinced her not to kill him.

Instead, I told her to torture him. Chara even gave me some control, and I helped hack his body to pieces, leaving him with a tiny fraction of HP. I don't even know why I was so mad at him. Maybe because he wouldn't treat me with respect. Maybe because I expected for us to be friends. After what felt like an eternity (How he managed to survive so long with so little HP, I don't know,) he finally turned to dust.

And we did it again.

And again.

And again.

But as time went on, I became a bit more empathetic.

I realized that I now hated seeing them die. Even Sans.

So in my last encounter with him, I took back control and stabbed myself.

Then RESET.

In the new timeline, I became friends with everyone. Especially Sans. We hit it off right away, and I saw that maybe the two of us had more in common than we thought. He even saved me from Undyne. By the time everyone was freed, we were besties. I was a bit emotional, because I knew that soon enough the world would RESET and I would have to do it all again and again, stuck in an endless loop of torture.

I remember squeezing my eyes shut and bracing myself for the falling sensation. For the soft flowers that were soon to break my fall.

_"uh, kiddo, what are you doing? your eyes are more shut than normal."_

_"Yes my child, are you alright? You seem to be crying._

_"NGAAAH! Why're you sad, punk? I can help cheer you up."_

_"ARE YOU HUNGRY? I BROUGHT SOME SPAGHETTI FROM HOME IF YOU WOULD LIKE SOME, FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS EQUIPPED TO HELP HIS FRIENDS! NYEH-HEH-HEH!"_

_"F-frisk? Is that b-bright thing hurting your e-eyes?"_

_'Darling, come now, we don't want to have tears on this first glorious day of freedom! Pretend like you're smiling at the cameras~"_

_"Would you like to talk about it over a cup of tea?"_

But the RESET never came. And I couldn't be happier.

All I ever wanted was a normal life, one that I could live through. And finally, I had it.

As the years passed, I grew from a tiny helpless child to a strong independent adult.

I helped Papyrus with his cooking, went to interviews with Mettaton, watched anime with Alphys, worked out at the gym with Undyne...

And fell head over heels for Sans.

By the time I'm done reflecting on everything, tears have sprung to my eyes.

I don't want to have to live through anymore timelines. Or, I just want one that's perfect. This opportunity may never come again. 

So that's why I must have Sans, and why I can't let Toriel take him. Because she can live as long as she wants. The RESETs don't affect her. She can take Sans during any of them.

But not me.

This is my one shot to live to a happy ending. To die normally. To have kids, to become a grandma.

So who can blame me for what I'm about to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so you might think Frisk is just a yandere perv, but maybe you have a different insight now.  
> I still know which ship is going to win though... ;)


	9. Update

Hello all you lovelies~~

It's Goukyou here

Just wanted to say that I've deleted one of my works. Which means I'm going to be making another one!

Being honest, for this work I've mostly been goofing off. I don't even have a proper plot outline, just a couple of rough drafts for a chapter here and there. It's hilarious to read all y'alls comments, and it's even better to see the shipping war first hand: Frans vs Soriel.

But, my new fic is gonna be hardcore. No more goofing off. Seriousness. ( o _ o)

Anyways the reason I made this update is to let you know that

1: I HAVE A NEW FIC POSTING SOON GO CHECK IT OUT

and

2: Updates are gonna be quicker for this fanfic from now on!

That may sound weird haha, but whatever.

Let me know what you think of the story so far `\\(*0*)/`

Have a marvelous day!

(I'm gonna be at camp all next week from Sun to Sat, so no updates during then)

-Goukyou


	10. The Rumor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK  
> AND READY TO UPDATE  
> yay~~~

Toriel POV

I smile as I sip my tea and scroll through my new phone that Sans had helped me buy a few months back.

He's such a sweetie pie.

_A sweetie pie,_ I snicker, thinking about my own pies that I love to make. That was a rather good unintentional pun. I'd tell him one day about it.

That was, if we actually ever got together.

Would we? There was always a chance. But now with Frisk in the mix, I can't help but wonder if he likes her instead. Would it be possible? Frisk was technically a child when she fell into the underground. We actually never really knew her gender until we came onto the surface. Why she never told us remains a mystery. So would Sans ever really see her as anything more than a child? He called her "kiddo," did he not? Didn't that mean his view of her was someone who was young and naive?

I lean back and sigh a little. Who knew? I certainly did not. I just had to have hope.

Suddenly, my cell phone buzzed with a notification. I checked to see that it was a message from... Asgore?

Opening it, I started to read.

_Asgore at 10:34 AM_

_Toriel, is it true?_

Feeling confused, I answered back.

_You at 10:34 AM_

_Is what true?_

_Asgore at 10:35 AM_

_Is it true that you've been, so to speak, sleeping around with other monsters?_

My world stops. What on earth? How could he have come to such an awful conclusion?

_You at 10:35_

_What? Of course not! why would I do such a thing?_

_Asgore at 10:36 AM_

_It's all over the undernet. A mysterious email came in saying that Queen Toriel has been sleeping around. I hate to say it, but the email seems valid. What have you to say about this?_

Breath hitching in my throat, I rush over to the computer in my office and log into the undernet.

Asgore was right. The news about me is everywhere! 

There's already more than ten posts about the topic. Clicking on one, I start to read.

_Queen Toriel, royalty of monsters, is under suspicion of participating in many scandalous acts. An email came in late last night from an unidentified user stating that "The Queen is not what she seems. We have a hypocrite and a slut taking part in running the monster community. We cannot let this slide. The Queens selfish acts will decrease the reputation of all monsters! Does she not have a husband? Why should we allow such an awful monster to keep her place for such an important role?"_  
_Now, while this may seem fake, there has been much evidence sent along with the email that has been confirmed to be true, such as eyewitness accounts, victims, and even photographic evidence. The information on this will not be released until the story has been confirmed true or false. What is your opinion on this? Comment down below! Like and repost please._

_Jerry's blog._

I sit in my chair, dumbfounded as to what I had just read.

What was going on? How could someone have made such a nasty and horrible rumor? It was unthinkable! I would have to redeem myself as soon as was possible.

Going onto my account, I started to type.

_Greetings monsters,_  
I can assure you that the stories that have been circulating the web recently are not true. I am the queen, and as the queen I refuse to tolerate this upsetting rumor. I will post more about the so called "evidence" that's out there so I can debunk it.  
Best of wishes,  
Lady Toriel.

Sighing, I hit post, and almost at once the comments are flooding in.

_I knew it couldn't be true! You're far too respectable for that!_

_you realy suck how can you lie about such a horible thing_

_Yay!_

_I support you_

_I don't believe this, and neither should anyone else._

_BUY TEMFLAKES NOW AT WWW.TEMMIEFLAKES.COM!1!!1! LIMITED TIME OFFER ONLY! DISCOUNT AND CUPON IN LINK!_

_This is BS_

_yeah right_

I claw at my face desperately.

This was going to take a while.

\-------------------------------

FRISK POV

Browsing the web, I smirk seeing all the hate that's pouring in onto my mother's new post. With the "evidence" I sent in, she'll be pretty busy trying to prove it false.

Which meant she'd have less time to talk to Sans, leaving me the perfect opening.

I chuckle.

I'm such a genius sometimes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sickness go away ;-;  
> I'm stuck with a nasty cold so this chapter was kinda short. But hopefully i'll get better soon!  
> -Goukyou


	11. Silent Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is starting soon, so sadly, I won't be updating as frequently.  
> But it's still summer for now though!!!  
> ~Goukyou

FRISK POV

I straighten my blouse, check my appearance in the little hand mirror I keep in my purse, and knock on the door.

Sans appears in the doorway, a sleepy expression on his face.

"oh, uh, hey kiddo. what'cha doin here so late at night?"

I give him a warm smile. "I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me at Grillby's place!" I fiddle with my fingers in fake nervousness. "That is, if you want to..."

I have a lot of experience in psychology and manipulation, mainly because of my adventures through the underground. I had to learn how to appease different monsters to get what I wanted. That all eventually lead up to now. I was going to just start spending regular time with Sans, and that should soon lead to him having romantic feelings for me.

Hopefully.

He looks behind him, then shrugs. "i don't see why not. i was gonna head there myself a bit later, anyways."

Without hesitation, I grab his skeletal hand and lead him (a bit quickly) out of the house. He seems a bit surprised at my abrupt departure, but shrugs it off. In the meantime, I try not to drool from the sensation of his phalanges resting against my skin. It's so wonderful...

So it's kinda awkward when he pulls his hand from mine, giving me a confused glance. I realize I had still been holding his hand as we walked.

"uh, what's the rush, kid? grillby's is gonna be open for at least a few more hours..."

I bounce my shoulders. "I don't know, I just want to hurry and eat. I'm kinda hungry, haha."

We make it to Grillby's, and walk inside. I feel the warm air wash over me, and it feels so relaxing. The atmosphere is perfect. There aren't too many people dining, there's some candles lit on the beer shelves giving off an almost romantic vibe, and I swear I hear soft saxophone music playing from the jukebox.

It's almost too perfect.

Something's not right.

Suddenly, Toriel emerges from a booth to the far right, her face alight with a hopeful expression.

It falls the moment she sees me standing next to Sans.

I get it, I think to myself almost angrily. She was planning this so she could 'accidentally' meet Sans here. She knew that he was coming, so she set everything up all nice. But she didn't count on one thing... That I would try and get closer to him as well. It's surprising that she's showing her face in public after all that happened. The email should have kept her busy!

"Frisk! Sans! It's such a... Wonderful surprise to see you both here!"

I want to spit at her face, but I manage to give her a strained smile. "You as well mother," I say through gritted teeth.

Sans is oblivious to the tense mood hanging over us. He turns to me. "Wanna sit with your mom, kid? She's here anyways."

I automatically sit opposite of her, and pat the seat next to me, for Sans to sit. Toriel sees this and does the same. "Come sit next to me, dear, we can exchange puns like the old times!"

"You're not the only one who can be funny, mother," I practically spit at her.

"Yes, but me and Sans haven't had much time to talk lately, and I just think It'd be a wonderful idea for him to sit with me."

Sans looks confused.

Toriel tugs his arm, and pulls him down next to her so he can sit.

My blood literally boils.

"I am going to kill that bit-" I start to whisper to myself, when one of the waitresses comes to our booth.

"Aw, is this a family dinner?" she asks, looking at the three of us. Sans' face turns bright blue, and I can see Toriel's skin grow pink. My own face is heated with, not embarrassment, but anger.

Toriel has a stupid smile plastered across her pink face. "Oh, goodness no, just some friends coming together."

The waitress smiles. "What a shame, you two look so cute together!"

I feel a psychopath like smile creep across my face as the two across from me start nervously laughing. "ah, naw, we're just friends," Sans says. Toriel nods.

"Yes, we've known each other for quite a while. But who knows what could happen in the future?"

She says that last line so fast that Sans is oblivious to what she has just implied.

The waitress gives Toriel a knowing smile. "Of course. Now, what would y'all like to order?"

\---------------------

After our orders have been placed, the waitress walks off, pad in hand. Toriel has a sappy smile on her face, probably from being called Sans' lover.

"i've gotta go to the restroom," Sans says, and excuses himself from the booth.

The second he's gone, me and Toriel look at each other, glaring. "At least the kind woman could see what was meant to be," Toriel says.

I snap.

Picking up my fork, I jump on the table and brandish it at her. "Back off my man, you skank!" I hurl the fork at her. She grabs a plate for protection, holding it in front of her face, and yelps. The fork bounces off just in time and retaliates back to me, striking me straight in the eyelid. I stand there, frozen.

The other costumers are staring at us with shocked expressions.

I cover my now bleeding eyelid (with the fork still stuck in it,) and scream. Toriel's expression changes into one of astonishment. Then fear.

"Oh my goodness, Frisk, are you alright?"

Instead of responding, I jump on her, yelling in pure rage. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The costumers are now yelling and shouting, some even cheering us on. Rage consumes me as I land a solid punch to her muzzle. Toriel manages to push me off of her, and stands up, kicking me in the gut.

With that action, I feel the same rush of adrenaline I had experienced from all of my genocide routes flood through me. I grab a plate from a nearby table and charge up at her, smashing it on her head. Shards of porcelain fly everywhere, and Toriel stands there, motionless. Her face contorts into one of fury. Fireballs begin to spew out of her palms, at an alarming rate. She starts hurling the fire at me.

We hadn't done this for a while. Not since I had been in the underground.

I manage to dodge a few despite my one bad eye, with the fork STILL sticking out of it, and wince when some scorch my bare skin. What could I use? I then see a pitcher of water on the table right beside me. Picking it up, I run straight for her, and throw the contents at her flame-inducing hands. The fire sizzles out immediately. Toriel gasps, and tries to reignite her magic, but to no avail. Her palms are soaking wet. I start to fly at her again, She stands and runs at me, ready to face me head on. Suddenly, we're stopped in midair, suspended by magic.

Blue magic.

Sans is standing right between us, a bewildered expression on his face.

"what the hell is happening here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one part with the "BACK OFF MY MAN YOU SKANK" and the fork was actually a scene from the show Camp Camp. I remember seeing it and laughing my head off. I'm happy I could use it in one of my stories. The episode is from Season 2, Episode 7. You can watch it on YouTube!  
> Thanks for the kudos and comments guys!  
> Feedback is always appreciated.


	12. Notice

Hi guys  
Sorry it's been a while since the last update, school is hectic  
I would like to inform you all my dear readers that the next chapter will be posted soon enough, but I will not be updating for a little bit.  
This morning we took our beloved cat, Ichigo, to the vet since he was having trouble using the litterbox and seemed to be in pain. We had thought he may be constipated.  
It ended up being far more serious. His entire bladder was blocked and swollen, which prevented him from using the bathroom, and could eventually obstruct his kidneys causing death.  
We were frankly, quite shocked, and a little concerned. When my mother asked the nurse how much it would cost to remove the blockage, the total rounded to about 5,000$, mainly because we would have to pay for the blockage removal then for his recovery to stay at an emergency center, where they would have to sedate him every time they wanted to examine his wellbeing. Even then there was a significantly high chance of him once again getting sick and being blocked again.  
At the moment, I was concerned, but not to a high level. I offered to help pay for the treatment, but then the nurse took my mother aside and gave her some more statistics about the likelihood that the operation itself could fail.   
The only other option was to put him to sleep.  
My mother began to cry, and agreed. Of course, I was shocked.  
Our precious cat had only been alive for three years, and now he wouldn't get to experience the rest of his life.  
We called the rest of my family and cried for about forty minutes, stroking our beloved friend.  
The nurse came in with a muscle sedation to get Ichigo ready for the final injection that would slow down his heart and end his life.  
I have never cried so much in my life.  
At around 11:30 AM He finally stopped quaking in pain and managed to relax enough for the nurse to inject the substance into his leg. It took about three seconds for him to stop breathing.  
We took him home and dug a hole in the backyard to bury his body.  
As of now our whole family is still grieving as Ichigo had played a very important role in each of our lives. Me especially, as I had a much closer bond with him than my siblings and I was planning on taking him to college.  
Even his sister, a tabby called Rukia, is missing him as she's constantly looking around the house for her lost playmate.  
We do intend on getting another cat in the future. But right now, things are extremely hard on everyone as there have also been other events that have caused me and my family grief and trauma.  
I hope you understand dear readers...  
I intend on getting back into my writing schedule soon, but right now there's too much going on.  
Thanks,  
Goukyou


	13. Caught In the Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I am doing much better now after recent events and we have gotten a new cat.  
> His name is Matisse ;)  
> Here's the new chapter! Shiz be goin down

FRISK POV

"What the hell is happening here?"

Me and Toriel stare at him, bewildered. "S-Sans! This is just a misunderstanding..."

She trails off when she sees Grillby standing behind the skeletal monster, his fiery brows narrowed.

He places a hand on Sans' shoulder and whispers something to him.

Sans nods, then walks out of the bar, with me and Toriel trailing along in mid air behind him.

He lets us go with a thud, and we crash to the floor. "Hey!" I cry out, rubbing my arms. That really hurt.

"I want to know why you two were fighting, and I want to make sure it doesn't happen again," he says, crossing his arms. Me and Toriel wince in shame at being scolded like children.   
"You see, Frisk here-"  
I jab her with my elbow. "Me and Toriel were just having some issues, y'know. Like a mother and daughter quarrel."

He looks unimpressed. "That didn't seem like a quarrel to me." 

"It was at first!" I protest. "But then we started to yell at each other and she threw a fork at me and that's why my eye is bleeding..."

Toriel scoffs. "I did nothing of the sort! You tried throwing it at me but I deflected it!"

I feel the anger rising again. "Any more lies you want to tell, MOM?"

Sans puts his hands up between us, now seemingly exasperated. "Calm down. Both of you should go home and get healed up. Papyrus can help if needed."

"But what about you?" Toriel says in an almost whiny tone.

Sans fidgets a little, obviously nervous. "I've got... stuff to attend to."

Sighing, Toriel waves him off. "Alright. If you need anything, just give me a call dear."

_Dear._

_What a whore._

"Bye Sansy," I say, walking away down the path, ignoring the intensity of the look my mother is giving me.

TORIEL POV

How dare she!

Causing such a terrible scene in front of all those poor, unsuspecting patrons! Had she kept her mouth shut, none of this would have happened!

As I walk home, I continue to seethe over the fact that my daughter has ruined a perfectly good opportunity for me to grow closer to Sans.

When I get home, I turn off my phone, as the messages of me being a dirty slut are still pouring in, and I can't deal with that right now.

Turning off the lights and climbing into bed, I fall asleep and dream...

Dream about a world without Frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize at how short this was ;-;  
> But some real crap is about to happen ;)  
> FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED Y'ALL  
> -Goukyou


	14. Insanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT HAS BEEN A WHILE  
> Sorry  
> Also  
> be prepared for next chapter. It's gonna be super dark.  
> There will be a warning and a summary at the end, just an FYI.  
> Love you guys! :)  
> -Goukyou

FRISK POV

...

**"You're a monster. Hell, I thought I was bad but, jeez, you're really something."**

I clench my fists.

"Shut up."

**"You can try and convince yourself you're a good person, but you're not. We both know that by now. You're just some stupid kid who has no idea what she's doing. You're going to destroy yourself."**

"I said shut UP Chara."

**"He'll never love a dirty, disgusting, murderer like YOU."**

" _I SAID SHUT UP!"_

My fists fly towards the mirror and it shatters, glass flying everywhere, cutting my face and hands.

As angry as I am though, I know she's right.

Something is changing in me.

It's tearing me apart from the inside out.

**"Frisk. I think it's time you RESET."**

I feel my limbs twitch, muscles tense and ready to snap.

"Excuse me?"

**"Something isn't right, okay? I think you're going crazy. That, or you just need to try all this again and in a calmer matter. Do you really think what you've done so far**

**has been right?"**

I stumble out of my tiny bathroom, clutching my head. I need air.

 **"Well when was the last time you SAVED? That was long enough ago to fix everything, wasn't it?"**  

Collapsing to the floor I start to scream, ripping out my hair in brown tufts. I can't do this, I'm going to snap.

"SHUT UP!" I shriek, and slam my head into the wall, trying to end the nagging voice that constantly haunts me.

**"Might as well just go genocide again, Frisk. Let out the anger."**

...

.......

**"T-that was sarcasm."**

..........

............

_Are you sure you want to SAVE?_

**"NO!"** She screams, clawing at my mind from within.

 

 

_FILE SAVED_

 

 

  _\----------------------------------------_

And I'm in my room again. I feel all my wounds start to melt away from my skin, the healing flow of magic enveloping my entire body. 

This is it.

Sans and I are meant to be together.

We are soulmates.

And as long as I have determination, he will be  **MINE.**

**n o t h i n g   w i l l   g e t   i n   m y   w a y.**

 

 

 

_*Discard STICK?_

_*You throw the STICK on the ground like the trash it is_

 

 _*Use REAL KNIFE?_  

_*About time._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yES  
> I KNOW  
> IT WAS SHORT  
> just prepping for next chapter  
> I'm still sorry though! I'll try and make it up to you guys next time <3  
> Also  
> Happy late Thanksgiving!  
> -Goukyou


	15. ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Chrysler  
> Merry Chripstmas  
> Merry Chrstma
> 
> wooo  
> bacc  
> and ready for some snaccs  
> Remember when this story was supposed to be more lighthearted?
> 
> WARNING:  
> THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF GORE, VIOLENCE, AND BODY HORROR  
> Readers who are under 18 are not recommended to read this chapter, but may do so at their own risk. If you are the age of 10-13 or under, please skip this chapter immediately. And it would also be recommended that you don't read this story at all.  
> You have been warned. 
> 
> This chapter, though it is going to be a plot device, can be skipped. It's not very long, but does have a lot of gore filled and body horror themed deaths.
> 
> JUST DON'T READ IT OKAY  
> I ADVISE YOU NOT TO
> 
> Chapter summary at the end.

_One._

 

_Two._

 

_Three._

 

_Red fills my vision. It almost overtakes it. After packing up a few things into a backpack and leaving my apartment, I seek out my first victim._

_Doggo._

_The poor fool literally doesn't see me coming. I stab him around five times, dragging each one out. Slowly I pull the blade from the last wound and leave him to bleed to death in the street.  
_

_Monster Kid is next._

_I manage to pin him down without much struggle, then carefully cut through each one of his legs, feeling the blade slice away at tendon and bone with satisfying crunches and wet noises, until he's nothing more than a bloody, screaming torso, the stumps of his limbs waving around wildly. It's almost comedic to see._

_I find the Inn Keeper in her home, and she sobs, trying to shield her children from my insanity and bloodlust. I hack away at her, purple fur becoming stained with red, and chunks of flesh falling onto the floor. I then grab a crowbar and raise it high, before bringing it down hard on her head. The children scream, but their voices are drowned out by the crunching and wet tearing of flesh. Soon, her face is unrecognizable, and there's just ragged heaps of fur and bone lining the floor._

_The children I kill relatively easily, as their skulls are soft and not fully developed._

_Well, all except one._

_After my work is done, I can't help but stand back and admire my handiwork, and ignore the screaming child next to me, traumatized by the horrific gore in front of them. Then, a brilliant idea strikes me, and I take the mother's corpse, dragging her across the floor into the kitchen and propping her up into a chair. The same action is repeated for the rest of the children, except one, the live one._

_The main course meal is always the best._

_Now the family sits at the table limply, dust starting to coat their limbs. All are mutilated beyond recognition, and have a plate of steaming red meat in front of them, fresh from the oven. It's a sickeningly sweet sight to see._

_Leaving the house, I take the trek to a few other monsters homes, killing them all in similarly gruesome ways. I've brought some supplies with me for the travel. One of the families are monsters that I don't know very well. Taking inspiration from a few different horror movies, I manage to subdue them first, then take two siblings and, with not too much trouble, tie them together, mouth to mouth, with thread and stitches. Their knees are replaced with cotton to prevent too much movement. The mother and father are carefully transformed into a monster hybrid, with bits and pieces of each other stuck into various locations. Finally, the youngest is cut open and filled with a variety of ingredients, from flour to bleach. I sew the baby back up and bring it to consciousness with a hypodermic needle. The same goes for the rest of the family. They lie on the floor, screaming. I take that as my cue to leave._

_My favorite stop though has to be Dogamy and Dogaressa's place. They're killed with a few quick stab wounds. But, their newborn child got to be burned alive on the stovetop, held down by flextape that I found in the drawer. Hey, it's heat resistant. I actually pulled up the ad on my phone and played it while the baby was being charred like a burrito._

_Next is the skelebros house._

_I decide to have some fun here._

_I kill Papyrus without too much guilt. Then, his broken bones and dust are gathered onto a plate. I dab a little marinara sauce onto it, and set it down in front of Sans' room. Thankfully, Papyrus' death was quiet, so the skeleton brother didn't wake up during the commotion. The last touch is the note._

_Sans-_

_I know how much you love Papyrus' spaghetti, so I decided to combine the two!  
With kisses and love,_

_~Toriel._

_In case he didn't buy it, I added a little picture of her smiling that I had printed out beforehand, plus a pun written on a piece of paper that read:_

_"Why did the skeleton cry his heart out?  
Because he had no body to love!"_

_I then slip out through the windowsill and run._

_I take a quick pit stop at Toriel's house, but I make sure that she doesn't see me. After setting everything up, I continued on my way._

_My spree ends with Asgore, who is shamelessly impaled through the throat with his own trident. I leave him hanging there for a bit, then finally clean myself up and head back to my apartment._

_Now it's time for the real fun to begin._

 

_\--------------------------------------------_

_Toriel POV_

"WE INTERRUPT THIS BROADCAST TO BRING BREAKING NEWS. THIRTY MONSTERS AND THEIR FAMILIES HAVE BEEN FOUND DEAD, EACH IN VARIOUS LOCATIONS, AND FOUR OTHERS WERE FOUND SEVERELY INJURED."

I gasp, mortified. What's all this about?

"THE DEATHS WERE ALL EXPLICITLY GRUESOME AND CRUEL, AND NO CHILDREN WERE SPARED."

The screen then flashed to a blurred out picture of a family, sitting at a table. Though... They've all been killed and crushed to a pulp. The next photo showed two children who had been sewn together, mouth to mouth.

I feel sick, and bile rises in my throat, but I can't stop watching.

"AT THIS TIME, WE HAVE IDENTIFIED THE SUSPECTED MURDERER. POLICE ARE CURRENTLY TRACKING HER WHEREABOUTS."

"Her? What poor soul could commit such a crime?"

Then, a picture flashes across the scene. 

"THE SUSPECT'S NAME IS TO BE KNOWN AS 'TORIEL DREEMURR.' IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION ABOUT THIS WOMAN, PLEASE CALL THE POLICE IMMEDIATELY. WE HAVE OVERWHELMING EVIDENCE AGAINST THE SUSPECT, SO PLEASE TRY AND SUBDUE HER IF POSSIBLE."

I sit on the couch in a shocked silence.

_What?_

Then, as if on cue, a loud banging comes from the front door.

"THIS IS THE POLICE, OPEN UP!"

I can't do anything but gasp, and clutch at my heart. It feels as if my world is coming undone around me.

Then, the door breaks.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Frisk goes out on a gore filled killing spree. The POV then switches to Toriel, who is watching TV, and sees the horrific news. The reporter then announces her to be the prime suspect. Toriel is shocked, and the police then come knocking at the door, then bust through it, pulling a 'The Shining' move on her like  
> "HERE'S POLICEEEE!"  
> Okay so some of the horror movies and stories referenced were Nightmare on Elm Street (Do not watch), The Human Centipede (DO NOT WATCH WHATEVER YOU DO), and Texas Chainsaw Massacre (would not recommend watching.) There was also a few mentions of 'Cupcakes,' (read it if you want) the My Little Pony creepy pasta thrown in there. I changed it up though, cause some of the actual ideas are just too random and gross to put in here, and I would have to change the rating to explicit. (COUGH COUGH HUMAN CENTIPEDE COUGH COUGH)  
> Also, I haven't watched any of these movies, but I've seen many clips and summaries. Please, just don't watch any of them for your own, and your stomach's sake.
> 
> So this was edgy. I apologize, but this is going to be very important later on, so it had to be done.  
> Again, Merry Christmas  
> Uh  
> Hope you liked the gift
> 
> ~Goukyou


End file.
